Old Friends, New Relationships
by bad boy lover 47
Summary: Circe, an old friend of Death the Kids, has enrolled in the DWMA. Her secret, she is a witch. And even though Angela is welcome, witches are still hunted by the school. Maka has ill will towards witches and Crona seems to recognize Circe. Kid seems to know more than he is telling, and seems to like Circe a lot, despite how he hasn't seen her in years. Kid/OC


Chapter one

Kid leaned on the railing. He sighed resting his head on the wall. That witch had seemed so familiar though.

_They walked into the church, weapons up prepared for a fight._

_"I don't like it. This place seems wrong," Soul murmured._

_"It seems... empty," Maka said, tightening her grip on Soul._

_"I don't see what everyone's so worked up about. With a big star like me around nothing could possibly happen to you," Black Star said proudly with a cocky grin. "So lets just get this stupid thing and get out of here." He stroud up to the alter. "So what are we looking for again?"_

_"Oh Black Star. could you just pay attention for once when Lord Death is explaining something?" Tsubaki sighed._

_"I don't think it would have mattered this time though."_

_"Why do you say that, Kid," Maka asked, turning back to give Kid a quizzical look._

_"My father wasn't very clear on what the object was. All he said was that it was an item of great magical power. He said we would know it when we see it but... if it is as powerful as he says it is, shouldn't we have felt it all ready?"_

_"I suppose you have a point," Maka trailed off, turning from Kid to walk up to the alter. "I suppose all we can do is look."_

_"So," said a voice from above. It was feminine, dark and scary. It was like a shadow in the dark, a snake in the grass, the assassin waiting for the target..._

_"You've finally arrived."_

_The stranger dropped from the rafters. "It took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you'd come."_

_"You've been waiting for us?"_

_"Didn't I just basically say that? Anyway, my contractor wants me to fight you. She has something she wants you to do. Of course i'm not going to tell you what it is." She turned from the wall to face us. She had blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your body, mind, and soul. The rest of her head was covered by a gray cloth, wrapping around her mouth and nose. Her shirt looked exactly like black stars. She had thick gloves that went up to her elbows, then cut off except for a part that ran up her arm, buttoning at the top with the shirt. she also wore grey bootcut jeans and black combat boots. The look in her eyes told you that she was wearing a cocky grin on her face._

_"Now shall we begin?" The assassin closed her eyes briefly. "Niagra, ninja sword mode." Then, faster than they could react, she ran to strike Black Star. Seeming as if he were actually prepared for the attack, he jumped up, did a backflip, and landed on his two feet._

_"Is that all you got?!" Black Star challenged with a cockiness in his voice, which seemed uneasy as the assassin grinned and chuckled. She went to strike again, their meisters ready for an attack. Maka swung at the target, but the she-assassin dodged quickly, and Black Star had been directly behind her. Soul's blade scraped the bridge of Black Star's nose creating a deep, clean cut. He cringed and grabbed his nose._

_"Stay out of my way," Black Star glared. "This is my show."_

_Maka wasn't surprised one bit about Black Star's attitude. As Maka was pondering her next move the she-assassin was already behind her and hit her hard in the back with the opposite end of the blade of her weapon. Maka, left without even a moment to counter was attacked again this time getting a blow to the head, knocking her out instantly._

_"MAKA!" Soul yelled as he turned back of his human form. He checked and saw everything was okay with Maka and his arm turned into a blade. He ran to strike the assassin with a yell but she was too quick. She leaped around doing a backflip and just as Soul turned around to block she kicked him hard directly in the face knocking him out cold._

_Two down. Five to go._

_Black Star impulsively attacked the assassin striking wide. She turned in for her attack and just before she hit him Tsubaki got in the way and was beaten. Luckily, it had only been a fist to the head. This only drove Black Star even more to defeat the she assassin. She dodged every attack thrown at her laughing amusingly at his frustration at missing and how hard he tried after. This only made Black Star more infuriated and he started attacking in blind rage, not thinking about much besides attack, attack, attack! When he was most foolish at this stage of rage, the assassin used his attack to give him a multi attack, first to the side, then to his other side, then to his face. The whole time his body flying back and forth like a rag doll being beaten._

_The assassin proud of her achievement only forgot about one thing, Kid. With his Death Cannon fully charged, he shot a critical hit of a blast aimed directly at her, finally defeating her and her weapon, Niagara._

_"Yay Kid! We beat the scary lady!" Patty beamed childishly._

_"Yeah Kid, way to go!" Liz congratulated._

_When the smoke cleared away, the assassin was still standing her eyes were wide with surprize, and she dropped to her knees, clutching her chest. Her weapon slid into its human form._

_"You ok?" she asked, her back towards me so all Kid could see was her luscious black hair._

_"What's happening? Why does it hurt so much?"_

_"Sil-"_

_"Run, Niagra. Get away from me."_

_"Bu-"_

_"Go!"_

_Niagra backed up from her meister. The assassin sat there until she bent back her eyes toward the ceiling. At that exact same moment her chest exploded._

_It was a different kind of explosion. Her chest didn't burst apart and fly everywhere. Instead a beam of light came from her chest blasting a giant hole in the roof. It took the form of an upside down cone, blue light filled with blue balls flying through the hole in the roof. Souls. A large chunk of beam had gone flying in the explosion, and hit Kid nicely in the head. His vision went fuzzy, but he didn't let himself slip into darkness_

_When the light stopped the assassin dropped to the floor, unconscious. Niagra ran forward, kneeling by her partner. A shadow passed over head and through the hole dropped a figure carrying a broom. A witch._

_Everything was fuzzy, so all she was was a blur. Niagra turned to the witch, crying._

_"You knew. You knew this would happen."_

_"Now is not the time."_

_From her back came a dragon. It looked sleek and maneuverable, even if fuzzy. It picked up the assassin and walked to the door, looking as if it were slithering. The witch followed turning only to say " Are you coming? Or will you just abandon her?"_

_Niagra ran after the strange group, and everything faded to black._

Kid's mind wandered farther into the past where people weren't strangers, and answers lay in plain sight.

* * *

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction published. I have always had ideas but I am not very open. Please review , constructive criticism is very welcome. Please don't flame. I had help with the action sequence Prof T. Stein. Actually they wrote it for me I just fixed it a bit. But now I have an idea of how it works. More on the way hopefully. Btw the italics are Kid remembering the fight.

Bbl47


End file.
